Evan (Brave Exvius)
Evan is a non-player character from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. An airship technician, he is Lid's older brother and a fellow aspirant to the title of Cid, given only to the master engineers of Industrial City Dilmagia. He is also responsible for building the ''Enterprise''. Talking to Evan at Downtown Zoldaad after finishing Season One gives access to the Realm of the Dragon King, where the esper Bahamut can be acquired. Profile Story Hailing from Industrial City Dilmagia, Evan mentored his younger sister Lid in the arts of airship building. As Evan trained her since she was kid, Lid is stronger that the average airship engineer – as engineers have to be strong enough to travel on their own, getting parts, doing maintenance. Together, Evan and Lid built Mechabo and shared the dream of mass producing airships that would let anyone fly freely through the sky. Evan and Lid worked at their parents' workshop to build ships for anyone that asked. One day, however, a soldier announced to Lid that the government would be cutting their budget due to them not producing any warships, which they needed due to lots of orders coming from Zoldaad. Evan could not help but overhear as Lid dared the soldier to fire them and storm off. For her sake, Evan told the soldier he would accept to work for them on two conditions: First, they had to double his pay. The second was that they kept Lid on too—not making warships, but letting her keep doing at the factory, just like she had been doing until then. However, he kept this a secret from Lid and told her he was done making toys, saying he had volunteered to become a technician for the military. Afterwards, they stopped seing each other. During his spare time, he designed the Enterprise; however, the line development was axed due to its power consumption. Eventually, and being one of Dilmagia's most notable engineers, Evan somehow ended assisting Veritas of the Heavens in refurbishing the ''Invincible''. However, Evan fell prey to an ally of Heavenlord, Dr. Lazarov who, in his quest for sustainable war for his experiments, brainwashed Evan as he needed the Invincible for his plans. He made Evan totally compliant to his orders, as well as somehow deepened his desire for money. Evan and Lid meet each other when she – along with Rain, Lasswell and Fina – trespass at the Mobreeze Airship Factory and find out that he is working on the Invincible. He inquiries if they are the ones causing trouble to Heavenlord, and says he won't let them interfere with his plans. Evan calls a Guardian and belittles Lid for their once-shared dream, before leaving them at the Guardian's mercy. After Heavenlord shatters the Wind Crystal, Evan greets him atop the deck the Invincible and apologizes. They are interrupted by Veritas of the Waters who mocks Heavenlord for his lack of caution and decides to "fix" his mistake. She borrows Darklord's Sacred Ring of Paladia to enact her plan and asks Evan if he is fine with her murdering her sister. Evan gives his consent, while in truth he is worried for Lid. Evan next meets Lid in Zoldaad's capital, where he accompanies Lazarov. When they use imperial soldiers to capture them, he remains at Lazarov's side when he reveals that Evan was brainwashed and when he flees aboard the Invincible. When the ship is attacked by Bahamut, it must undergo repairs at an old Hangar, allowing the party to catch up with them. Lazarov so has Evan buy him some time to escape; Evan fights the party, until Lid dares him to kill her. Confused, Evan hesitates and remembers the reason why he builds warships and why he wants money – for Lid's sake, so that she can make the airship of their dreams. Lid asks why he hadn't told her, but he replies that he didn't want her working on warships for his sake. Coming to his senses, he immediately regrets his crimes and tries to commit suicide, but Jake stops him, saying that if he continues living he might be able to do something to atone. Lid thanks him seconds before they hear the Invincible take off. In order to catch Lazarov, Evan presents the party with the Enterprise. Helming the ship, he helps the party board the Invincible and defeat Lazarov once and for all. With his passing and the Invincible back in the hands of the Sworn Six, Evan and the party return to Zoldaad Castle, where they are received by Emperor Shera. When the party is to leave the city, Evan announces he will remain there and continue his airship research with Shera's support. Evan assists the party once again towards the ending of Season One while the party is traversing the Wandering Lands in order to fight the massive Chaotic Darkness. Through unknown means, Evan takes advantage of the Sworn Six's disappearance and acquires Invincible. Believing that they are the only ones that can defeat the monster, he helms the ship while the party fights the Chaotic Darkness. Once defeated, Evan brings them near the dimensional gate so that they can successfully close it (though, in the process, Rain disappears due to Sol's interference). Battle Evan is fought at Hangar - Wings of Dreams. Gallery FFBE Fan Festa Evan.png|Artwork. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Antagonists